


Nightmares

by axdorkxable



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-20
Updated: 2010-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axdorkxable/pseuds/axdorkxable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Nightmares
> 
> **Summary:** The Doctor has nightmares.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> **Spoilers:** None
> 
> **Archiving:** Ask for permission.

**Nightmares**

Being a Time Lord, he didn't need that much sleep. If he had too, he could go weeks without sleep. Although the Time War had long since ended and the need for less sleep was no longer needed, he found himself staying awake until he just could not.

Sometimes, he would dream about when he was little; running around the deep red grass, climbing the silver capped trees. Sometimes he would dream of his travels with his companions; so many adventures, with so many of his friends.

Most of the time, he would have nightmares.

The nightmares mostly consisted of his memories; the destruction brought on by the Time War, the people he loved that were lost. Sometimes, they would consist of the deaths of people that have sacrificed themselves for him. Some of them weren't created from memories at all; dangerous adventures that ended up great, turned devastating in his dreams.

With each regeneration, it seemed the less he dreamed of pleasant things, and the number of nightmares increased. And with each regeneration, he forced himself to stay awake.

A lot of times, he just thinks his life is a dark and stormy nightmare.


End file.
